


A Needed Break

by kidzbops



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, SIDON FANS WORLD DOMINATION!!!!, Self-Insert, gender neutral reader its a true self insert baby, oh my god it was so hard to type "cuddling" without cringing, um, what else..
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24630220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kidzbops/pseuds/kidzbops
Summary: You went through a lot in the last couple of days and your bf is here to help :-)
Relationships: Prince Sidon/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 76





	A Needed Break

**Author's Note:**

> sidon breath of the wild.. text me <3 also this is way shorter than i thought it was gonna be but im shy ok

Sidon glanced over the unfinished papers on his desk, twirling the ink-dipped feather in one hand, and massaging his temple with the other. Another trade reform, another complaint from an elder, another architectural plan he needed to approve.

He sighed and put his pen down. Since dawn he’s been working on papers, carrying out his princely duties, and other responsible things grown zoras do. But it was a bit overwhelming if he were to be honest with himself, not that he would ever admit that out loud. It didn’t help that you had been gone for a week now, as you have been in search for new things to trade and sell.

“(Y/N)…” His tense demeanor relaxed as he thought of you. He was so sad to hear you were leaving last week, but with a kiss on his cheek, you reassured him that you would be back to see him again in 14 days. 

He smiled to himself. 7 more days! He could wait that long! And, if he finished his duties before you arrived, he could spend more time with you! A wave of determination washed over him as he picked up his pen again, more motivated than ever to finish his papers.

Until a knock on the door interrupted him. 

It was soft, so he knew it wasn’t an emergency of any kind (thank Hylia). But it was well in the night, who could possibly need him right now?

He got up to move to the door, thinking of the possibilities. Did I forget more papers? No, Muzu must want something from me. Or maybe father forgot to mention something to me that wasn’t said our meeting. 

He opened the door with the same gentleness as the knock on it, and was met with… you? He looked down, only to be met with your exhausted, sunken face.

“(Y/N) is everything alright?” He asked hesitantly. He was overjoyed to see you, but your expression restrained him from expressing such.

You looked down at your feet. “S-Sidon, I’m sorry for coming unannounced and so late, I know you must be exhausted, and-” your voice choked on itself, and you felt tears build up. You clenched your fist in an attempt to hold yourself together, but it was useless.

He kneeled down so you were at the same height and held one of your clenched hands. “Hey now, no need to apologize, I’m always happy to see you no matter the time or place. Could you tell me what’s wrong?” 

You looked up at him trying to say something, you tried to tell him how your insecurities have gotten the best of you as you encountered the worst strangers. You tried to tell him how much you were hurting from walking for days, not even getting to sleep for 48 hours. You wanted to show him all the new scars you gained from fighting more monsters than expected. 

But you didn’t. You walked closer to him and put your forehead on his shoulder, praying that your crying wasn’t audible.

“Would it be ok if I stayed here tonight?” You managed to get out. 

You felt his arms pull you closer, a thumb rubbing small circles in your back providing a warmth you desperately needed. “Of course my love. I-” he paused for a moment, trying to find the words to comfort you. He felt your tears reach his scales and knew asking you to talk would be too much right now. “Here. I got you.”

With one arm still around you and one underneath your legs, he lifted you up and brought you over to his bed. After you two had gotten together he installed it in his room so you didnt have to sleep in his warming pool every time you spent the night.

But that didn’t matter. What mattered to Sidon right now was calming you down as much as possible, making sure you knew it was ok to be vulnerable with him. He sat against a mountain of pillows, allowing you to completely curl up against him and lean your head on his chest, still rubbing your back.

Your cries turned into sniffles, and Sidon felt your body become more relaxed. The hand over his chest was no longer a tight fist but rather a relaxed palm feeling his heartbeat. 

Your voice remained quiet. “I’m sorry. I don’t know how many times I can apologize.”

He held you even closer. “There’s nothing to be sorry for, you have always been strong for so many people, there’s nothing wrong with having moments where you can’t retain that strength...” He paused for a moment. “I should be apologizing for not being more of help.”

“Trust me, you letting me stay is more than enough.” You looked up at him and gave him a small smile, which he returned.

“Do you.. Want to tell me what happened?”

You looked down at your lap, remembering everything that happened the last couple of days and immediately pushed it out of your mind. “Not right now, maybe tomorrow if that’s ok with you?”

“More than ok, beloved.”

The sadness that felt overbearing just a couple of minutes ago still lingered but was mostly replaced by a warm feeling in your chest. You felt loved, you felt safe in his arms. This is exactly what you needed.

“I love you, Si.”

He planted a kiss on your forehead. “Love you, (Y/N).”

The trip home and the crying had completely drained your energy, and you felt your eyes shut on its own. For the first time in a while, you felt like the world had stopped to let you breathe, to give you the break you have not received in a long time. The last thing you heard before succumbing to slumber was Sidon humming the same song his sister had sung to him that helped him sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> ok tbh i made this because as a black american life really fucking sucks right now and i needed something to cheer me up bc im in #pain... also im a big sidon fan and i was like fuck it im gonna make a really self indulgent fic that others can enjoy. BUT ANYWAYS. if more than 3 ppl see this i may make more bc i have so many ideas and so many thots to share... so comment if you want that! i hope you guys are all taking care of yourself SIDON FANS WORLD DOMINATION!!!


End file.
